Gyónd meg bűneidet Kazuyának
by Serena McKeenzo
Summary: Kazuyának új munkája van gyóntató atyaként dolgozik a templomban. Mindenki elmegy a templomba, hogy meggyónják legmélyebb titkaikat nem tudván, hogy az atya Kazuya. Ez egy FORDÍTÁS, az eredeti író: Kukkaistytot!
1. Jin bűne

* * *

Megj:: Először is NEM én írtam, csak fordítom. Az eredeti alkotó **Kukkaistytot**. Szóval semmi sem az enyém, csak az angoltudás.

* * *

Egy gyönyörű vasárnap reggel volt. Jin Kazama épp a templomba tartott. Beszélni akart az új gyóntató atyával, aki hétfőn kezdett. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy a gyóntató atya valójában az APJA!

Jin a templomhoz érve bement. Csend volt A gyóntatószékhez sétált, s leült. A gyóntató atya már mellette volt.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Mi a baj, testvérem?

Jin: Azért jöttem, atyám, hogy a tanácsát kérjem. Valami nincs rendben az anyámmal. Úgy érzem, kerül engem. Mostanában olyan furán bámul rám. Nem tudom, hogyan mondjam el. Akárhányszor a közelébe megyek szó szerint ugrik egyet. És bármit kérdezek tőle, mindig olyan gyorsan válaszol, ahogy csak tud, majd elszalad. Miért? Mit tettem??

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Ööö... Úgy gondolom, hogy az édesanyád nehéz időkön megy keresztül, vagy valami ilyesmi.

Jin: Milyen nehéz időkön? Lehetséges, hogy történt valami, amit inkább magában akar tartani?

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Igen, talán.

Jin: Értem. Akkor ki kell találnom mi az. Csak olyan nehéz arra gondolnom, hogy rejteget valamit előlem, mert mindig is olyan szoros kötelék volt közöttünk, nem úgy, mint az idióta apámmal.

#Kazuya megfagy.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Ömm, miből gondolod, hogy idióta?

#Jin nevet.

Jin: Csak olyan vak, tudja. Mindahányszor azt mondtam: „Apa, elmegyek tanulni a könyvtárba a barátommal", ő erre csak annyit válaszolt: "OK, jó tanulást!". ENNYIRE nem lehet vak! Hogy én Hwoaranggal tanuljak??! Ennél még ő is jobban tudhatná, hogy Hwoarang és én semmit se csinálunk együtt.

#Kazuya csendben marad egy darabig.

Jin: És amikor pénzt kértem tőle kölcsön „tankönyvekre", mikor valójában a barátaimmal szórakoztam?

#Kazuya vére forr.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya, motyogva): Nincs több pénz tőlem……..

Jin: Mit mondott, atyám?

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Ó, semmiség. Folytasd.

Jin: Rendben. Hát, amint mondtam, igazából sajnálom, amiért ilyen vak.

#Kazuya ökölbe szorítja a kezeit.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Talán el kéne mondanod neki.

Jin: Ehh, azt hiszem, még egy darabig folytatom, mert van egy dolog, amihez szükségem van pénzre.

#Kazuya megpróbál lenyugodni.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Vétkeztél, fiatalember.

Jin: Mi?

Gyóntató Atya(Kazuya): A Biblia kimondja: „Tiszteljed atyádat és anyádat"

Jin: Ó, én tisztelem. Nagyon is tisztelem anyámat. De az apám… Egyszerűen nem tehetek róla.

#Kazuya összeszorítja a fogát.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): A Biblia azt is kimondja: „Ne lopj".

#Jin megvakarja a nyakát.

Jin: Ja, azt hiszem. És?

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Hogy bűneid megbocsátassék, dolgoznod kell. Kolostorba kell menned, és egy hónapot ott töltened.

Jin: MI?!!

#Kazuya önelégülten mosolyog.

Jin: Nem lehetek szerzetes! Nem akarok!

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Sajnálom, fiatalember, de muszáj lesz. Megmondom nekik, hogy jössz.

Jin: Ó, baszd meg…

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Bocsánat, mit mondtál?

Jin: Azt mondtam, BASZD MEG!

#Kazuya nevet, s megint önelégülten mosolyog.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Most már két hónapig kell kolostorban lenned.

Jin: MI?!! NEM LEHET!!

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): De.

Jin: Ó, a kibaszott--

Gyóntató Atya(Kazuya): Három hónap.

Jin: Ki a f---

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Akarsz akár négy hónapig is ott lenni?

Jin: Oké, már itt se vagyok.

#Jin elmegy

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Holnaptól számítanak rád a kolostorban!

Jin (motyogva): Cseszd meg…

* * *

Még nem ismerem az annyira, mint szeretném, ezért nem értem miért nem komálja a csillagokat... Ha valaki okosabb, jelentkezzen! És köszönet Taki Kazamának a betaskodásért. 


	2. Julia bűne

Megj.: ld. első fejezet, még mindig nem az én művem.

* * *

Jin nagyon mérges volt amikor, elment a templomból. Észre se vette Julia Chang-ot, s egyenesen belerohant.

Jin: Ó, bocsánat, Julia.

#Julia csak mosolyog.

Julia: Semmi baj. Nem fájt.

Julia: Mit csinálsz itt ilyen korán?

Jin: Ööö…. Semmi különöset…. Csak csevegni akartam az új atyával.

Julia: Tényleg? Épp azon gondolkoztam, hogy megyek és beszélek vele.

Jin: Gondold meg újra. Flúgos az ürge. Kolostorba küldött három hónapra. HÁROM HÓNAPRA!!

Julia: Mi? Tényleg?

Jin: Ó, igen. És most olyaaaaan dühős vagyok.

Julia: Talán csak jó neked, hogy kolostorba küldött. Hatalmas lehetőség, hogy megismerd a szerzeteseket és a kolostort. Biztos nagyon más lehet egy kolostorban élni, tudod. Valójában nagyon király lehet…

Jin: Bocs, azt mondtad „király"?

Julia: Hát igen, az!

Jin: Ha valóban így gondolod mért nem mész el te a helyemben?

Julia: Elmennék, de ez egy SZERZETES kolostor. Nő vagyok, ha nem tudnád.

Jin: Fene egye meg! Rendben, magam megyek oda akkor.

Julia: Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó móka lesz! Sok sikert!

Jin: ja, kösz. Csak nem értem, hogy tudsz mindig ilyen pozitívan gondolkozni?

#Julia újra mosolyog

Julia: Csak így lehet élni.

Jin: Értem…. Hát, sok sikert az atyához! És nem mond, hogy nem szóltam! (vagy: figyelmeztettelek?)

Julia: Persze! Viszlát!

#Jin hazasétál, miközben Julia belép a templomba. Hirtelen nagyion gondterhelt és szomorú lett. Csendesen leül Kazuya mellé a gyóntatószékbe.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Miben segíthetek, kisasszony?

Julia: Öhmm….. Igen…. Azért vagyok itt, mert valami nagyon zavar.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Mi bánt? (bother)

Julia: Hát…. Valami történt két hete. Valami, amit egyszerűen nem tudok kiverni a fejemből. És ami még zavaróbb, igazából senki sincs, akinek elmondhatnám.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Ezért vagyok én itt, gyermekem. Folytasd.

#Julia mélyen sóhajt.

Julia: Nem mondhatom el az édesanyámnak, mert azt mondaná, hogy forduljak a rendőrséghez, vagy ami még rosszabb, maga menne el. Nem mondhatom el a legjobb barátomnak, mert azt hinné megörültem, vagy valami. Az egyetlen ember, akinek elmondtam, az a barátom. Nagyon édes és vigasztaló volt, de még ő se szabadíthat meg a fájdalomtól és bűntudattól, amit hordozok. Csak annyit mond „ a leghülyébb dolog amit csinálhatsz, hogy a rendőrséghez fordulsz. Reménytelen vagyok. Egyszerűen nem tudom mit tegyek.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Mért kéne a rendőrséghez fordulnod? Olyan dologról van szó, amiről a rendőrségnek tudnia kéne?

#Julia nyel.

Julia: Valójában, igen.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Értem. Szóval, hogy kezdődött?

#Julia gondolkozik egy dararabig.

Julia: Mindez egy ködös, esős estén történt, amikor hazafelé vezettem egy barátomtól, körülbelül két hete. Nagyon unatkoztam, ezért bekapcsoltam a rádiót. A kedvenc dalomat játszották, s elkezdtem énekelni. Minden rendben is ment, amíg… Miután már egy ideje vezettem, amikor beleütköztem… valamibe.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Valamibe?

Julia: Baleset volt! Nem szándékosan tettem!

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Nyugodj meg. Hogy érted, hogy nem szándékosan tetted? Mit nem tettél szándékosan?

Julia: A nő a semmiből jött elő! Esküszöm, nem akartam megölni!

#Kazuyának elakad a lélegzete, s Julia szemei megtelnek könnyekkel.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Te….. Uh…… Megöltél valakit?

#Julia még mindig sír, de mindent megtesz, hogy a könnyek ne folyjanak le az arcán.

Julia: Nem szándékosan tettem…. Esküszöm.

#Kazuya nehéz helyzetben van. Még senki nem gyónt meg gyilkosságot az orra előtt, így nem igazán tudja mit kell tenni ilyen helyzetben. Megtisztítja a torkát.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Most még nem tudom megmondani, mit kéne tenned. Beszélnem kell a mindenható Istennel, és a tanácsát kérnem ez ügyben. Addig is imádkoznod kell Hozzá, hogy megbocsásson

#Julia megtörli a szemét.

Julia: Úgy lesz. De mi fog történni azután?

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya): Gyere vissza, mondjuk egy hét múlva, s akkor majd meglátjuk mit gondol erről az Isten.

Julia: Köszönöm, Atyám.

#Julia elmegy megkönnyebbülve.

Gyóntató Atya (Kazuya, gondolatban): Azt hiszem, most megyek, csevegek az Urammal. Olyan sokkmindenről kell beszélnem a hatalmas Úrral, akit teljes szívemből szeretek.


End file.
